Simple Disasters
by Dark Will To Die
Summary: Hinata wasn't cut out for the life of a Shinobi. She always knew it but now she realy can except it. Hinata quits het dutys as a ninja to live the life of a normal teenager. Can she finally put this whole thing behind her? GaaHina, one sided ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story!!! Whoa!!! I'm sorry but I keep getting ideas. I had to write it.****

Chapter 1: THE LIFE OF A SHINOBI 

The life of a Shinobi was one that may not make sense to most. You can not shed tears, nor show your enemy your emotions. Your purpose was your mission and to become strong enough to fulfill your next mission. You had no past or future on the battle field. All you had were orders. There were no friends on the battle field, no family or comfort. Just a goal, and that was your purpose.

Hinata knew this all to well. She stares at her hands in shame. How many missions had she completed for no benefit? How many lives had she taken just because someone higher up told her to? How many times had she seen blood spill? How many times had she fought someone else battle?

Hinata was perfectly aware she wasn't cut out to be Shinobi. Many times she cried for taking lives of those she did not even know. But she was a Hyuga, one of the families that were bond to the Shinobi by fate. Many times she wished she had a normal life. She was supposedly one of the good guys, one of the people that protected society from a world they didn't even know about. This was the Shinobi's purpose: to fulfill the mission.

But when Hanabi died, Hinata's eyes where truly opened. She just wasn't cut out to be on the battle field. Not being strong enough to save her only sister showed her she truly wasn't supposed to be fighting.

The messenger ran down the streets of the Hyuga estate. He finally arrived at the mansion, the place meant for those of the main branch…

The messenger banged on the door, "Hyuga-sama!!!"

The main doors finally opened to revile a man with long hair and pale lavender eyes. Haishi Hyuga, the leader of the Hyuga clan, "What is it?"

"The Leaf Academy is under attack sir!" the man stated, "Hokage-sama already has sent ninja to defend from the attack but has also sent out messengers to warn guardians of the children attending the school at this time."

Haishi wrinkled his nose, "Hinata!" he yelled as the messenger ran off to warn the next family.

A young teenaged girl with waist length navy blue hair, even more pale but much more beautiful lavender eyes, and pale skin, slid on her socks into the main entrance hallway, "Y-yes, Father?" Hinata asks.

"The academy is under attack. I'm sending you to protect your sister."

Hinata gasped as she quickly had her shoes on and headed out the door. She knew the streets of Konaha, one of the secret ninja bases, like she personally helped build it 500 years ago. It was hidden in the middle of a forest that was believed to belong to only one man. Of course this was just a cover so they could keep the ninja village secret on privet land. The world was evolving and they had to adapt with it.

Hinata turned a corner and the flaming building of the academy came into view. Quickly she flared her sense to locate her sister, Hanabi, and headed down the hallway where she was sure she sensed her.

"Hanabi-nee-chan!!!" she yelled as she busted into the classroom.

"Onee-san!" yelled a brown haired girl with plain lavender eyes.

Hanabi was curled up in the corner as two enemy ninja approached her. One turned it's head to see what the girl was screaming about. He saw Hinata and growled. Hinata charged forward and attacked the target while sending smaller attacks at the ninja who approached her sister to get his attention. Hinata didn't know how it happened but soon she blanked out. She fell to the ground and the darkness engulfed her, stunned, unable to understand how it happened.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!"

Hinata will never forget when she saw her sister's dead mangled body when she woke up. A teacher was standing over her telling her how she had been knocked out by another ninja that came behind her but it was too late for him to save the girl when he got there. LIES!!! If that was true then why didn't Hinata see it coming?! Why was she so weak?!

Hinata came to the Hokage the next day and explained she couldn't be a ninja. Tsunade understood completely, even suggested where she should go. Hinata went back to the Hyuga mansion to pack while the Hokage arranged for Hinata to go to school. A normal school, one where she could act as if she was a normal fourteen year old girl and put this whole ninja thing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah!****

Chapter 2:**A NEW START**

"So you're the new student, eh?" the lady who said her name was Chiyo asked. She was the principle and right now it was 7:30am, thirty minutes before class starts. They needed extra time to arrange what classes Hinata would be going to and what dorm she'd be staying at.

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes. I plan to w-work hard to complete my studies," she said as if it was a mission.

"Ha ha! There are not many young ones like you anymore," Chiyo said with a smile, "We'll just wait for the other student and then begin."

Hinata blinked, "Other… student?"

Just then a young man with long raven hair in a low pony tail and black coal eyes with large bags under them walked in, carrying his suit case in his left hand.

"Ah… yes," Chiyo said, "You must be Uchiha-san. Well take a seat next to Miss Hyuga over here and we'll fill out your paper work."

Hinata blinked again, _'Itachi-san? What's he doing here?'_

Chiyo took some papers from her desk and handed them to the two, "Choose the classes you want, but be quick. I'm going to find out which dorms you'll be staying at," the lady walked out.

Hinata turned to Itachi, "What are you doing here?"

His expression was hidden behind the large neckband of his black shirt, "I was worried, and decides I'd check out what was wrong myself. Fill out your paper now."

Hinata carefully chose classes she wanted.

Tenth Grade fill out sheet

Students are required to take Math, History, Science and Langue. Students can choose what they want for Physical Education and Explore and when they have lunch. Every student will have a Free period or Art every day. Please choice classes from bellow.

First: _Math_

Math, Science, Langue arts, History, Free period, Lunch

Second (gym): _Fighting_

Sports, Swimming, Fighting, Gymnastics

Third: _History_

Math, Science, Langue arts, History, Free period, Lunch

Forth (explore): _Art_

Foreign Langue, Art, Drama, Chorus, Shop, Band

Fifth: _Science _

Math, Science, Langue arts, History, Free period, Lunch

Sixth: _Langue arts_

Math, Science, Langue arts, History, Free period, Lunch

Seventh: _Lunch_

Math, Science, Langue arts, History, Free period, Lunch

Eighth: _Free period_

Math, Science, Langue arts, History, Free period, Lunch

Hinata checked over the list to see if she got everything she wanted when Itachi took it away.

"Hey!" she said in protest.

"We can take fighting, art, lunch, and the free period together but everything else is out of the question since we are in different grades," Itachi said as he filled out his paper, "And watch out for my little brother. He was stationed at this town and is undercover as a student here. He's not the only one stationed here though, but of course you know there is usually two to three ninja assigned to each town."

"So why are you here?" Hinata said as he handed back her paper.

"I asked Hokage-sama for a 'long term vacation' to make sure you were alright," was Itachi's answer.

"You didn't need to-"

"Alright! I got your rooms," Chiyo sad as she walked back into the room, "Hyuga-san, you'll stay in room 316," Chiyo handed Hinata a key with the numbers on it, "make sure to get acquainted with your new room mate when you get there and Uchiha-san," she handed Itachi a key with '318' on it, "You're in room 118, next to Hyuga-san on the third floor. You have the room to yourself. Now give me the papers."

They hand her the schedule forms and she went over to her computer and typed out some stuff. Two papers printed out in the printer next to her computer. Chiyo brought them over.

"Here. You've got twenty minutes 'till class, so go unpack. I've already sent someone to put your uniforms in your rooms but you don't have to ware them on the first day," they looked at the old woman in confusion, "Well? What are you waiting for? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"

Itachi ran out of the room and Hinata grabbed her bags before rushing out as well. They rushed out of the building and looked around.

"S-s-so where do you think the d-dorms are?" Hinata asked.

Itachi glanced around then pointed at one of the redbrick buildings that was six stories tall, "There. I remember from visiting my brother once."

"Makes sense," Hinata said.

They walked though the doors and looked for stairs and found them almost immediately. They climbed them to the third floor and quickly found there rooms. Itachi walked right into his room but Hinata knocked on the door first to see if her roommate was doing anything. Getting no response, Hinata pushed the key into the lock and turned. The door opened and Hinata walked inside.

It was plain, just white walls with one window, two beds with no posts with dressers at the end, a full body mirror next to the window, a hamper in the corner, a door that must of lead to a bathroom..

Hinata looked around, "She said I had a roommate," she whispered to herself, "But I guess he left early of something."

Of course Hinata was unaware that there was someone who managed to find a hiding place in the bare room.

Hinata saw one of the beds had red blankets that were messed up and wrinkly and she guessed that side of the room was her roommate's. She went to the dresser that was by the blank bed and opened the drawers. They were empty except for three sets of clothes that were girls uniforms. This one must be Hinata's. She unpacked her bags then took out a set of indigo sheets to put on the bed. When that was done she took the last item out of her bags and put the empty sacks under the bed.

Hinata stared at a picture of her and Hanabi. Hanabi was behind Hinata with her head showing over her shoulder, her fingers in her big sisters mouth as she stretched her lips. Hinata somehow managed to do the bunny ears on her sister. Hanabi smile a huge genuine smile as Hinata looked silly with her sister's fingers in her mouth. The photo was so resent and in a wooden frame with 'Sisters Forever' engraved at the bottom.

A single tear sledded away and landed on the glass of the flame. Soon more came as Hinata quietly sobbed over her loss. Not just her loss, but the losses she must of caused when she took lives. She now understood how wrong she was back then.

Hinata soon recovered and place the picture on top of the dresser. She touched the glass one last time, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…" she whispered.

Hinata grabbed her uniform and schedule and walked into what she thought was the bathroom. She was right. It was a small white bathroom. Hinata changed into the uniform. It was a black and gold mini skirt, white T-shirt and a black coat with a pocket that had a 'H.H.' in gold on a pocket for Hinata Hyuga. They already had her initials on it? She'd have to question it later.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom folding her clothes to put away since she didn't ware them that long. Now in her uniform, she grabbed her schedule and a few supplies she thought she may need for class and marched off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG… this took a long time to write. I'm sorry to say though that I'm going on a end of the year vacation soon and won't be able to update that much. Well… take car everyone. READ AND ENJOY!!!****

Chapter 3: **THE FIRST DAY **

Gaara crawled out from under the bed. What the was that girl doing in _his_ room, _'Don't tell me that I have a roommate! I never had a roommate!!! And it's a girl even!!!'_

Gaara walked over to the picture frame on the dresser. It was of two girls who looked very distant in age but very similar in appearance. 'Sisters Forever' it read at the bottom. That would explain it. But why did the girl before cry over just this simple picture?

Gaara brushed off his uniform and walked to class. He had science first, joy.

Hinata walked class quietly. All she had was a pencil, pen, folder, notebook, and her schedule. She looked at it.

**Math…………. Building B; Room 105**

_'Building B? Where is that?'_ Hinata looked around the grounds when she saw someone familiar. Yes. It was defiantly him. Maybe he could help her?

"H-hey!" Hinata said as she ran after the boy who had black hair that was crazy in the back and was wearing the black uniform of the school.

"Listen. I want you to just go away!" he said, not even bothering to turn around to see who it was.

"Well that's not very nice. I was just wondering where building 'B' was… Kami…" Hinata said.

"Who?" Sasuke turned around to see who it was.

"Hello S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata smiled, "I haven't s-seen you sense when we g-gradated from the academy…"

"You're a Hyuga…" Sasuke said, "Do I know you?"

"I-I was Hinata. Remember?" she asked, "T-the one that h-had short hair."

Sasuke eye's lightened, "Oh! Hinata. We have to catch up later. Building 'B' is this way. So why are you at Flame High?"

They began walking in the direction of one of the buildings, "I gave up on the life of Shinobi. I just wasn't meant for it."

"Hn," Sasuke thought about it, "Well you'll have to tell me what's going on in Konaha later. Maybe after classes. What class do you have first anyway?"

"MaaaAAAAHHHHH!!!" suddenly Hinata was pushed to the ground by a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Stay away from my Sas- WAAHHH!" Ino shrieked as Sasuke pushed her off Hinata and she rolled a few feet away.

Sasuke helped Hinata up, "Sorry about that."

Ino sat on the ground watching with wide eyes but suddenly she was on her feet again, "Hey! Sasuke-kun!!! What are you doing?!?! I've been here three years and your with a new student how just got here today?!?!"

"Oh right," Sasuke pointed at Hinata, "This is Hinata. I've know her since we were little because our families have a lot of interactions in our home town. And don't worry about apologies. Hinata probly been through much worse then that."

Ino glared at Hinata then stormed off.

"W-what was that about?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. So… what class do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh right!" Hinata had to thing back to remember, "Math…"

"Cool. I have that next."

They continued to walk to the building.

"So have you been training?" Hinata asked.

"When I can," Sasuke said as they walked through the doors.

The hallways didn't have lockers but were a pale peach in color with a red stripe in the middle. Hinata continued to fallow Sasuke to the classroom.

"Here 'Nata," Sasuke said as he walked up the steps on the side of the classroom, "We can sit where ever we want so sit by me for class."

The class was like one of those presentation rooms. Every row was like one long desk except the stairs in the middle and there were also stairs on the sides. Every row was higher the next and there were five rows in all.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata to see her curious face, "Every classroom is like this one in building 'B' except the science room," Sasuke took a seat and Hinata sat next to him like asked, "Building 'A' is for the exploring classes and 'C' is the gyms and pool. There is also a outdoor pool and garden for after school."

"Wow…" Hinata said.

"Hey girly! Your in my spot!" said the boy with spiky blond hair and deep sea blue eyes. He was dresses in a the school uniform.

Hinata blushed a little, "Gomen, I'll just-"

She was about to move but Naruto flashed her a big smile, "I'll just have to find another one!" he took the seat on the other side of Sasuke.

"'Nata-chan, this is Naruto," Sasuke said, "He's one of my best friends, even if he is a dope."

"Hey!" Naruto objected.

"And Naruto this is Hinata," Sasuke said.

They smiled at each other then a boy with black hair in a pony tail and another boy whom was quite round with brown hair sat down next to them.

"Sasuke, who's the girl?" the boy with a pony tail asked as if it was the most boring subject he could think of.

"Yeah," said the other boy as her ate chips and swallowed before continuing, "Who is she?"

"This is Hinata," Sasuke said, "We come from the same home town so I know her."

Everyone nodded as if Hinata was a wonderful discovery.

"Alright class!" someone hit the chalkboard with chalk and dragged it across while writing, "Your assignment is on the board!"

The board read:

**Read and make Notes: pg.138 **

Do problems 1-50,52 and 57: pg. 140-141

"Get started," he walked out.

"D-doesn't he stay and watch the class?" Hinata asked.

"Nope," the boys that sat around her said in unison.

Sasuke reached under the bench and pulled out two text books and handed one to Hinata, "Use these for the work. It's a good thing you brought supplies."

Soon everyone was to work. It wasn't that hard and before the class was half done people were chatting. Sooner then expected the bell rang. Everyone flooded out.

"So what do you have next Hinata?" Sasuke asked with Naruto still behind him.

Hinata looked at her list:

**Material arts level 1.…… Building C; dojo 1b. **

"Material arts, l-level one," Hinata said as they began walking out the door. 

"I'm in Material arts too but level five," Sasuke said.

"I'm in level three!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Don't worry Hinata," Sasuke said, "You're a great fighter. You'll go up, no problem. We'll show you where building 'C' is. "

"Sure. We're going there too so it's no problem!" Naruto said.

"And trust me. You want to stay out of level five. It's the top level but the down side it's taught by a teacher called Gai," Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled as they entered a new building. The showed her to the dojo and Sasuke gasped.

"YOU!!!" he pointed at a Itachi.

"Why hello little brother," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Little…_ brother_?!?" Naruto asked.

Hinata sighed and walked into the dojo. They could settle this feud without her right?

Gaara smiled as everyone spared. He was the student teacher for Material arts, level one. His eyes narrowed as a girl walked through the entrance. The same girl who was in his room earlier. Gaara walked over.

"Are you a new student?" he asked coldly.

Hinata smiled, "Y-yes, b--but there is another one as well."

Gaara was thrown off a little. No one smiled for him. Everyone was scared of him. He was the loner of Flame High. But this girl, even though he was trying to talk to her as if he didn't want her there, was smiling.

"Hinata…" Itachi said as he walked up behind her.

"Right. I'll get you two something to spar in," Gaara said as he headed for a back room, "You two will be partners and come in to spar every day."

Gaara soon came back with two sets of black basketball shorts with gold strips and whit T-shirts, different sizes. He handed a set to Itachi and then to Hinata, making eye contact before she took them.

"There are looker rooms; out the door, turn right, down the hall, fourth and fifth door on to your left," Gaara said, "Change and come back. Leave your uniforms in one of the lockers without locks," Gaara now held two locks that had paper on them which had the combinations on them, "That locker with be yours. Keep your work out clothes in there after class."

Hinata and Itachi took the locks and followed his instructions. Now in the girls looker room, Hinata looked at her lock, _'14, 24, 4... Not hard to remember,' _she repeated it in her head over and over again then looked for a locker. There were rows and rows of lockers! Hinata picked out a locker that was numbered, '0543'. She changed quickly and used a hair-band she was using for a bracelet to pull her hair into a flowing ponytail.

She walked out to see Itachi waiting for her.

"Remember to hold back," Itachi said seriously.

"I know," Hinata said.

They walked back into the classroom where Gaara was waiting for them, "Okay. I'm your instructor, Gaara. I'm going to watch you two spar and see what I need to teach you."

They went to a place that was clear of fighting people and got into defensive stances. Hinata made the first move.

She charge at Itachi with less then a forth of her capable speed but to anyone else it would look as if she was the fastest runner ever. She flung attacks at Itachi that looked similar to her gentle fist technique. Itachi dogged them all and grabbed her fist as Hinata threw another punch.

"I didn't want you to hold back that much," Itachi whispered so only she could hear. He punched her in the stomach, hard enough to make anyone normal cough up blood.

Gaara was about to call off the match but Hinata spoke first, "That was a cheap shot, Itachi!" she held he held her gut for a bit then flipped backward and then swiped the ground with her leg trying to trying to trip him.

Itachi jumped into air to avoid her attack then aimed a kick for Hinata's face. Hinata grabbed his foot then slammed his whole figure into the ground. By this time, the whole class was watching.

"Stop." Gaara demanded.

Both standing and readying attacks again, they looked back at Gaara.

"Everyone! Who said you could stop as well?!" everyone else began fighting again. Gaara turned back to his two new students, "That was good. I think you _both_ should transfer to at least level three. I'll try to put it through by next week. Until then, you two just come to class and spar."

They both blinked.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata smiled, "High-five Itachi!" she held up her hand to Itachi.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, this isn't over. When we get back to the village we'll fight with our all," Itachi said.

"I don't want to go back…" Hinata put her hand down, "I don't think I could face Father."

"Am I interrupting?" Gaara asked.

"Quite frankly. Yes," Itachi said. He walked over to Hinata and patted her back, "We should go back. The funeral is this weekend."

Hinata hid her face in her hands, "H-Hanabi…"

Again, everyone in class was staring.

Gaara turned to them, "EH-EM," he cleared his throat and everyone got back to sparing. Gaara looked back at Hinata and watched as her tears hit the ground, _'What the hell is this girls problem?' _Gaara looked at the two, "Maybe you two would like to go outside where you not disturbing my class."

"Good idea," Itachi said. Itachi helped Hinata into the hallway, "Shinobi don't shed tears," was his first comment.

"I'm not a Shinobi anymore," Hinata said, "Remember?"

Just then Gaara came walking out with a clipboard in hand, "Is it Okay if I ask what the hell you two are talking about?"

"You could ask but there won't be any answers," Itachi said.

"Fine, but may I get your two's names. I need them if I'm going to get you into higher classes," Gaara said.

"M-my name is H-Hyuga Hinata… D-do I n-need to spell it?" Hinata asked and Gaara nodded, "Okay… H-Y-U-G-A and Hinata is spelled H-I-N-A-T-A."

"Okay… then what is his name?" Gaara pointed at Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi. U-C-H-I-H-A and I-T-A-C-H-I," was Itachi's response.

"Ok- wait… Did you say 'Uchiha'?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. That is the name of my cl- family," Itachi said.

"No wonder. Sasuke must get it from you…" Gaara said.

"Don't ever compare that weakling to me," the older Uchiha hissed.

"Weakling? Your brother made it to level five in a week," Gaara said.

Hinata laughed nervously, "It's better not to fight with Itachi. Me and Sasuke both couldn't beat him in a sparring match, two on one."

Gaara looked at her then at Itachi, "Is that so? Maybe I should fight him one of these days."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Hinata said.

"Hn," Gaara said, "Well class is almost over. You two can go change," he walked back into the classroom, "Everyone change!"

Hinata and Itachi rushed in order to avoid the crowd. Hinata entered the code in her locker and changed quickly and put her workout clothes in and pulled her shoes on and grabbed her supplies. She rushed back out to meet Itachi as people flooded in.

"Let's go," Itachi said, "According to what someone told me we're both going to building 'B' anyhow, correct?" Itachi said.

Hinata nodded and looked at her schedule.

History…….. Building B; Room 204

"Y-yes… I think…" Hinata said.

"We'll walk there together then," he said.

"Hey don't forget me!" yelled a cretin blonde. He stopped next to Hinata but looked at Itachi, "I would of never guessed Sasuke had a brother!"

"W-where is S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't see him. We're in different classes remember?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… r-right. W-we might b-be in your c-class soon Naruto," Hinata said, "Y-your in level three right? At l-least Gaara said w-we might…"

"Wow! You guys are going up already? Amazing," Naruto said, "Does that guy over there talk that much Hinata?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"If h-he feels he d-doesn't have to then n-no," Hinata said.

"Okay, well what class do you have next?" the blonde asked.

"History," Hinata said.

Naruto swung his arm over Hinata's shoulder. She blushed at the contact, "Me two! Sasuke is in science though. Hey… you know what? You're the only girl Sasuke talks to willingly at this school."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

They walked into the building and Itachi broke off from the group, heading down a different hallway.

"We're on he second floor," Naruto said happily, "I'll show you to the stair case."

They finally got to the classroom and it was just like the math room. Naruto showed Hinata where to sit. Just then the girl with the long blond hair walked up and slammed her fist in front of Hinata.

"You've got a lot of never hanging around with Sasuke and making him lie like that! Stay away from him! We're in love, you got that?!" Ino pulled her fist back and aimed a punch for Hinata's face.

Hinata caught it easily and held Ino's hand in front of her face, "That's a p-pretty strong arm. Y-you could m-make a excellent S-Shinobi…"

"Is that a insult?! What the hell is a _Shinobi_?! Either way, stay away from Sasuke!!!" Ino walked away and sat next to a pink haired girl in the front row. They glared at each other for a bit before looking away with there arms crossed.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "You know about Shinobi?" he whispered, "Did Sasuke tell you?"

"S-Sasuke told you?" Hinata asked, "No. I come from his 'hometown' remember?"

"Oh yeah. So you're know about everything?" Naruto asked, "I only know a little because Sasuke said there should be no secrets between friends."

Just then a redhead took the seat next to Hinata. She looked back at him then turned to Naruto.

"Did he show you how to do anything?" she whispered.

"Yeah. This awesome technique called 'Shadow clone jutsu'. I mastered it. Pretty neat huh?" Naruto said.

"That one is s-something you learn at the a-academy… what do you mean m-mastered?" Hinata whispered. Gaara was ease-dropping by this point.

"I can make over a thousand!" Naruto whispered harshly.

"Really?" Hinata's eyes widened, "I can only make about two-hundred at most… Kakashi is the only one I know that truly mastered it…"

Naruto smiled in triumph, "So what about Itachi?"

"He's in line to become the leader of ANBU…" Hinata whispered and Gaara took note.

"ANBU? What's-" Naruto was cut off.

"Okay class," the teacher started, "Turn your textbooks to page 367. We're going to learn about World War Two."

After about forty-five minutes, class ended and Naruto turned to Hinata, "What class do you have next?"

Hinata looked at her schedule:

Art……… Building A; room 102

"A-art," Hinata said.

"Damn. I got band," Naruto said, "I play trumpet."

"I can show her to the art room," somebody said.

"Gaara? Why would want to _help _somebody?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shrugged and they all headed for building 'A'. Gaara showed Hinata to the art class. It was just a big room with bunches of art supplies laid out for use. One the board was written 'Free day'. Hinata looked back at Gaara.

"Do what ever you want for class," was what he said.

Most people were just sketching or a few were painting. Gaara drew a teddy bear that had most of it's stuffing laying around it and a hole in it's chest where a red thing that looked with a glass heart had many cracks through it. Hinata drew a bloody scene she was saw on the battle field. There were dead ninja everywhere, blood stained the grass, a man dressed in white with a huge sword stood in the middle of it all, bandages covered the smirk on his face as mist appeared around him.

Hinata looked at it and pressed her lips into a thin line as she looked it over. Gaara looked at it and winced at the realistic people and coloring.

Gaara pointed at the man in the middle, "Who's that?"

"H-his name is Zabuza," Hinata said, "W-where I'm from he's a S-ranked c-criminal and has killed may, b-but he's dead now s-so it doesn't matter."

_'Where the hell is this girl from?!' _Gaara stared at the man, "Why did he kill?"

"He s-said that he liked the thrill of it… that it was like no other feeling in the world," Hinata said.

"Is he real?" a boy said as he walked up.

Hinata turned around, "Y-yes he- Sai?"

There stood Sai with his black hair and dark eyes and unbelievably pale skin, "Hello Hyuga-san. Long time no see."

Hinata smiled, "S-so how have you been since the Root w-was stopped?"

"I've been well," Sai said with a fake smile. He placed a finger on Hinata's drawing, "I take it you saw this scene first hand, correct?"

"Do you really t-to a-ask?" Hinata said.

"Do you really need to shutter?" Gaara said annoyed. This girl was acquainted with the weirdest group of people.  
The bell rang again. Hinata's schedule said Science was in room 109 in building B. Sure she could find it, she headed of alone but somehow met up with Sai half way there.

"So what are you doing at school?" he asked.

"Y-you know? You look d-different with out y-your Leaf headband," Hinata said, trying to change subjects.

Sai gave her a fake smile, "Don't change subjects on me Hyuga-san."

"F-fine. I quit the life of Shinobi," Hinata said.

"I didn't know one could quit," Sai said surprised.

"There were special circumstances and Hokage-sama let me," Hinata said.

"Is that so?" Sai said, "You'll have to tell me about it later. What class are you heading to?"

"S-science," Hinata said.

"I have that class next too and then Langue, Lunch and Math," Sai said.

"We have the same last f-four classes except I have free p-period instead of Math," Hinata said.

"Hn. I have That first incase I sleep in," Sai said.

"I n-never thought of that," Hinata said.

They walked into class in silence, Hinata just following Sai. The Science room had about eight tables, each with it's own sink and six chairs.

"There aren't any assigned seats," Sai said.

"Okay," Hinata sat by Sai.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked.

"Uh… s-sitting by you?" Hinata said.

"Normally people don't but Okay," Sai smiled a fake one again. He started doodling on a folder of his.

Hinata waited for class to start, "S-so Sai… it's y-you and Sasuke that are stationed in this town right?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"There is one more," Sai said.

"Really? W-who?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see," was all Sai said.

"Hmm… H-hasn't class started a-already? Where is the t-teacher?" Hinata asked.

"He's normally late."

Just then a man with grey hair and fabric covering most of his face came walking in. The fabric was like a mask and it attached to the blue shirt he wore. His left eye had a scar over it and wasn't open.

"Kakashi?" Hinata gasped quietly.

"Actually it's Mr. Hatake, he's our teacher," Sai said.

"Hello class. Today it seems we have a new student," Kakashi said, "Well? Come up and introduce yourself."

Hinata blushed a little as she went up to the front of the class and bowed slightly to Kakashi then turned around and bowed to the class. She stood up, "M-m-my n-name is H-Hyuga Hinata."

Someone raised there hand. Kakashi pointed at them at they took it as a signal to speak.

"Yeah… uh… I'm Sakura and I was wondering if your blind because of the color of your eyes," the pink haired girl asked while ruffling with the sleeves of her uniform.

"N-no… I have perfect vision…" Hinata said and went to sit back down.

Kakashi spent the whole hour explaining some facts about the solar system then the bell rang, "Okay. Class dismissed. Oh… and I want to see Hinata after class."

Everyone left, except Hinata. Kakashi walked over.

"So are you here for a mission or-"

"I am no longer Shinobi. I'm trying to just be a normal teen now," Hinata said.

Kaka nodded and a boy out side the door sighed. Gaara was heading to math and stopped and heard every word. He still didn't know anything about this girl though.

Hinata rushed to Langue arts class, room 102. She didn't have to do anything because the class was at the end of a novel. Next was lunch in the cafeteria… she had no idea where that was and she was hungry…

There was a one story building that seemed to be the best bet. Hinata walked over and was thankful that she was right. The doors led to a large room with tables and small lines for the food. Only a few people were there and so was Itachi…

"Hinata," the eldest Uchiha came over, "How was your day?"

"G-great," she became quite as Itachi lead her to a place to sit, "You d-didn't tell me Sai and Kakashi w-were at the s-school too…"

"I didn't know. I only knew of my little brother," Itachi said as if he was sorry.

"O-oh…" Hinata said.

"The school provides everything if you're hungry," Itachi said, "You look paler then usual. Get in one of the lines."

Hinata smiled and followed his exact instruction. She got cheese sticks and sauce. She never tried them before but was hungry. Hinata sat back by Itachi and started to stare down the substance on her tray.

"What is that?" Itachi asked.

Hinata pushed her lips to the side, "I-it's certainly n-not rice balls."

"You sure you want to try it?" Itachi asked.

"I-I'm hungry," Hinata grabbed one and chewed. She waited till she swallowed the said, "It's n-not bad… b-but not good either…"

Itachi let out a rare laugh and Hinata worked to finish her food. When done, she followed the example that everyone else was doing and threw away the extra food and piled her tray on top of the others.

"So what do you want to do?" Itachi asked when she returned.

"H-how about we familiar ourselves with the grounds?" Hinata suggested.

"You mean a walk?" Itachi said and Hinata blushed, "I'd love to."

They walked among the trees and Itachi felt the sadness radiate of Hinata.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"This r-reminds m-me of when H-Hanabi and me used to walk in the p-park…" tears seeped from Hinata's eyes and Itachi frowned.

Itachi patted her back, unsure if it was really comforting her, "It's Okay Hinata."

Suddenly she embraced him, "I-it's a-a-all m-my… f-fault…" she sobbed before falling asleep.

Itachi picked her up in one arm and checked her coat pockets for her key. Luckily it was there and he carried her to the dormitory. He knocked on the door.

Gaara heard the door knock and did nothing. It was probly the girl from earlier. The door opened and he saw he was right and wrong. There stood the guy who said he was the older brother of Sasuke with the girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"She just passed out," Itachi said, "The indigo bed is hers, right?"

Gaara nodded and Itachi laid Hinata's limp body on the bed. Itachi headed for the door.

"Sorry but I have to go," he said, "When she wakes up she might attack you. It's just because she woke in a unfamiliar environment."

Gaara blinked, "So she'll attack me?"

"There are things about this world you'll never understand," was all Itachi said then left.

Gaara looked back at the girl. Her lips parted and a single word passed through her lips.

"Hanabi…"


	4. THE FIRST SPARKS OF LOVE

**A/N:** I'm _**SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ sorry I didn't update in so long!! I was on vacation! You all understand right?

**Chapter 4:**** THE FIRST SPARKS OF LOVE**

Hinata woke, not remembering how she got into bed. She sat up quietly and looked around. Gaara appeared to be sleeping and she was still in her school uniform. As quiet as a mouse, Hinata slipped out of bed and pulled a outfit from her dresser. She changed in the bathroom. Hinata crept out in blue jeans, and a black tank top. She put her flip-flops on then grabbed the key and snuck over to the window and slid it open quietly.

Hinata was ninja trained so a jump from 35 feet would be simple. She would use the wall walking technique so she could close the window then she'd push off the wall. About to jump out, Hinata suddenly felt a grasp on her hand.

"What the?!" Hinata shrieked out.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked. From his point it looked like she was trying to commit suicide.

Hinata smile politely, "Oh. Y-you're awake. Sorry if it w-was I that a-awoke you."

"Don't give me that -beep-," Gaara hissed.

Hinata gave him a confused look before reclaiming her hand. She searched Gaara's face for clues of what he could be talking about.

Gaara glared, _'She's a good actor, I'll give he that,'_ Gaara sighed, "At least tell me why."

"'W-why' what?" Hinata scratched the side of her head.

"Why you're trying to kill yourself!" Gaara demanded.

"Huh? Oh!" suddenly the pieces fell into place, "I-I w-wasn't going to jump if that's w-what you're thinking… uh… I m-merely wanted to sit on the w-window ledge."

Gaara gave her a last glare before turning away. He sure didn't buy it but he didn't want to talk about it. He went over to his bed and laid back down.

Hinata walked over to the door. Gaara was sure to notice this.

"Students have to stay in their rooms when past ten," he informed her.

She smiled at him, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Hinata slipped out the door and closed it quietly. Gaara got up and walked to the door so he could get her back into the room but when he opened it she was gone.

Hinata moved as fast as light itself until she was well out of the building. She sensed flaring chakra it the woods beyond the school grounds. Still running fast, Hinata went to investigate.

Sasuke and Naruto stood in a small clearing, sparring. Hinata suddenly arrived at the scene. Sasuke stopped and threw a few needles in a random direction. Hinata somehow avoided them as she sat hidden by the leafs. Naruto gasped and looked around.

"What is it?" he whispered harshly as he looked around.

"Something's out there," Sasuke said.

Hinata hopped down from the tree, "H-hi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. How did you get n-ninja weapons into school?"

Sasuke relaxed somewhat, "Hi 'Nata-chan. The needles are fake wooden ones for training, and stationed ninja are allowed to have weaponry undercover."

"Oh," Hinata said, "Can I w-watch you two spar?"

"Sure," they both said.

"But we're heading back in soon," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded and they went back to fighting each other. She twirled a strand of her hair but Sasuke suddenly stopped his throw of punches at Naruto. Naruto notice this and stopped as well.

"What is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I was just thinking," Sasuke said, "How about you and me fight, 'Nata?" he proposed .

Hinata gave it some thought, "Uh…O-okay."

So they sparred and Naruto watched. Of course they only used tii-jutsu because other attacked would garb to much attention. Soon they were covered in small cuts, scratches and bruises.

"Okay. We should stop now," Sasuke said, "We want to at least get a little sleep in."

Sasuke ran off with Naruto behind him, who was falling behind. Hinata ran off then and soon was inside the building and then in her room. She crept to her bed, not noticing that he wounds did in fact hurt a bit.

Gaara turned his head slightly. He saw Hinata wearing the same outfit as before but not it was all ragged. She had cuts visible in the dim moon light and darker patches on her skin were probly bruises. He wanted to ask but he could tell she was already sleeping.

Hinata woke and remembered she forgot to change out of her jeans last night. Too late now. The sun barely shone over the horizon as Hinata quickly change into her uniform and readied herself for school. Hinata kneeled in front of Hanabi's picture for a bit then stood up.

She saw Gaara was already gone and headed out the door and ran into someone familiar.

"Hello Hinata," Itachi said, dressed in his uniform. It suited him in a way.

"Hello Itachi-kun," Hinata said.

"Are you okay Hyuga-san? You did pass out last night," he said.

"I-I did?! S-sorry if I-"

Itachi placed a finger over Hinata's lips, "Don't worry about it. I enjoyed carrying you."

Hinata blushed.

"I'd love to do it again sometime," Itachi said and Hinata the tomato was now fully ripe. Itachi chuckled, "May I escort you to breakfast?"

"U-uh…S-sure," and they linked arms and walked off.

Gaara, who somehow managed to see the scene, didn't know if he wanted to laugh his lungs out … or barf.

Gaara trailed behind, careful to remain unseen.

Itachi and Hinata walked into the cafeteria. In the middle of one of the long tables sat Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and two others Hinata didn't know. The two heirs unlinked arms and walked over and sat down. Naruto and Sasuke smiled and Sai attempted to smile but the other two looked confused.

"Hey… You're the girl from yesterday aren't you?" The one in the pony tail asked.

"She sure is pretty, right Shikamaru?" the chubby one said.

Sasuke gave the boy a look then turned to Hinata, "Sorry. I forgot to introduce you… The one with the chips is Choji and the other is Shikamaru," Sasuke said while gesturing toward them, "And you guys, this is Hinata and my big brother, Itachi."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shikamaru said, "You have a brother?"

Sasuke sighed, "Unfortunately."

"Hey… have you noticed Sasuke has been acting different ever since those two got here?" Choji asked.

Everyone looked at him confused.

Sasuke said, "I'm sure it's your imagination."

"No. I'm sure of it. You've been acting almost happy," Choji said.

Naruto didn't understand this but Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah… in fact I've never seen you smile so much in a hour let alone a day…"

Itachi and Hinata gave each other confused looks. Sasuke was Naruto's friend so he smiled around him often so Naruto was also confused. Sasuke Glared at Choji and Shikamaru.

Hinata excused herself and went up to get breakfast. Just a piece of buttered toast, an apple and milk were on her tray when she got back. Hinata began to eat and soon the others went to get her trays as well. Sasuke was the first to get back, the rest of the line was being held up by Choji.

"So Hinata," he started, "What are you doing for the weekend? Just staying on the school grounds?"

Hinata thought about it, "I'm not s-stationed here so I could choose to l-leave to visit Konaha b-but I don't feel like I-I should… w-what do you suggest?"

"Well, if you don't want to stay at the school you can go with me, Sai and Kakashi. We stay at a house in town and you -and Itachi- can come."

Hinata smiled, "I'll think about it."

Gaara, who sat at a table across from them, practically gasped. Sure he couldn't here them that well at his distance bit he could lip-read pretty well and he saw correctly Sasuke just claimed to live with Sai and one other teachers. Sure there was a myth in the school that Sai and Sasuke were related because they came to the school at the same time and looked similar but how'd Mr. Hatake fit into all of this?

The week pasted by slowly. Hinata didn't see Gaara much since he was never in the room when she came and he seemed to avoid her in classes. The only place she really saw him was in material arts, where he still avoided her. Hinata would seek out and night for sparing with Sasuke and Naruto and bump into Itachi and Sai every so often. Kakashi sort of ignored her because he was undercover. Ino and Sakura hated Hinata's guts, why Hinata couldn't understand. The other students left her alone.

Today was now Friday. Sasuke told Itachi and Hinata to meet him but the garden at five. It was four thirty. Hinata had packed the extra backpack she had brought with two outfits, a set of PJ's and Hanabi's picture. Before packing the last object she stoked the glass a few times.

"I'm sorry Hanabi…" Hinata paused. Suddenly something occurred to her, "I just need time… I'm going to become stronger so I won't make the same mistake again…"

Just then Gaara walked in to see Hinata crouched over the picked with a packed bag next to her. She was crying over that picture of her sister again Gaara never understood why. And by the looks of it she was also going with Sasuke. Gaara said nothing, just laid on the bed with a 'huff!'.

Hinata looked back at him then back at the picture before packing it away. She threw the bag over one shoulder and sat cross-legged.

Gaara looked at her, "Aren't you leaving?"

"I h-have time."

Gaara nodded and there was silence. They sat for a while before Hinata got up to leave. She was half way out the door when-

"Wait."

Hinata looked back at Gaara, "Y-yes?"

"What does Sasuke mean to you?" he asked blushing.

"W-well… he's a comrade and I would risk m-my life for any comrade."


End file.
